I'm Still Here
by Shyma Tavrott Lupin
Summary: They can shun me and be as displeased as they wish. But I am Anakin Skywalker and I'm Still Here. Song-fic I'm Still Here-Goo Goo Dolls. Non-slash.


**Hey guys, just a little something from Anakin's POV. It's a bit random really cause I don't normally write stories supporting Anakin(not one of my favorite characters XD) but here you go anyway. Enjoy!**

I am a question to the world

**I am Anakin Skywalker. I am cold, angry, misunderstood, and a mystery to the rest of the world. **

Not an answer to be heard

**I'm not the kind of person whose advice you would want to take.**

Or a moment that's held in your arms

**Or the person that you can hold close to your heart...because I probably wouldn't let you.**

And what do you think you'd ever say?

**What does the council think they'd tell me....for behavior like mine?**

I won't listen anyway

**I would probably rebel against it anyway.**

You don't know me

**They don't understand me. Or the way I work.**

And I'll never be what you want me to be

**And I'll probably never be the Chosen One they wants me to be.**

And what do you think you'd understand?

**What do they think they'd know about me anyway? **

I'm a boy, no, I'm a man

**They probably don't even care about me aside from the fact that I'm the Chosen One. **

You can't take me and throw me away

**But they can't take me and just tell me what to do.**

And how can you learn what's never shown?

**They tell me to do things, be a person I was raised being the opposite of. **

Yeah, you stand here on your own

**They just say it and expect it to be done.**

They don't know me

**They have no idea how I feel. As a matter of fact neither does the rest of the world.**

Cause I'm not here

**Because I'm a nobody. I'm invisible an no one really cares what happens to me, just as long as I save them all one day. It's like I'm not even here. **

And I want a moment to be real

**And sometimes, I want to break lose. Feel free, like a normal person.**

Wanna touch things I don't feel

**Wanna do things they would normally kill me for.**

Wanna hold on and feel I belong

**Wanna stand in the temple and feel like it's home.**

And how can the world want me to change?

**And dammit, how can the council tell me to change myself**

They're the ones that stay the same

**When they're the ones that have been exactly the same for centuries?**

They don't know me

**They have no idea who I am.**

Cause I'm not here

**Cause technically I'm not even here.**

And you see the things they never see

**But there's one person amongst all the people that shun me....he's different. He really gets on my nerves sometimes....but he loves me and I know it. Not because I'm the chosen one. Because I'm Anakin Skywalker. His name is Obi-Wan Kenobi.**

All you wanted I could be

**He cares for me unconditionally, and even though we have our occasional fights, I would do anything to be the padawan he wants me to be. **

Now you know me and I'm not afraid

**H really knows who I am. He knows what foods I like, what I like to do, and everything else one would need to know about me. Hell, he practically raised me. And he's the one person I can be myself with. Because I know even if I fight with him he'll never stop loving me.**

And I want to tell you who I am

**I don't have to be afraid to tell him I miss my mother. Because sometimes he'll say a thing or two about how it will pass over time, but other times he'll just listen. And that's why I can be so open with him. Cause he just listens.**

Can you help me be a man?

**Sometimes I wonder if he'll help me stand up to the council. Because his duty lies with the council as much as it does with me. But something tells me I wouldn't have been able to remain in the order for this long if Obi-Wan hadn't already spoken up on my behalf. **

They can't break me

**Yes the council can never really do anything to me...**

As long as I know who I am

**As long as I know that I am Anakin Skywalker and there is someone behind me. I will not be broken. **

And I want a moment to be real

**And sometimes I want to break free of this perfect little chosen one impression I have to do all the time. **

Wanna touch things I don't feel

**I want to be the way I am with Obi-Wan, with everyone else**

Wanna hold on and feel I belong

**I want to hang out in the halls with a whole bunch of friends like I see Ferus and the others do. **

And how can the world want me to change?

**And how could the council expect me to change and be like them?**

They're the ones that stay the same

**They're the ones that have been the same for so long**

They can't see me

**They barely know anything besides my name, my master and my faults.**

But I'm still here

**But you know what? I am here. Because I'm different yes. But I am myself. And that's what counts.**

They can't tell me who to be

**They can't tell me who to be. **

Cause I'm not what they see

**Cause there's more to me than just the chosen one.**

Yeah, the world is still sleepin'

**They're all living in their bubble of perfection. **

While I keep on dreamin' for me

**And you know what? It doesn't matter that Obi-Wan's the only one that sees that. It's all I need to keep on going. One person is all I need to know I do have a future.**

And their words are just whispers and lies

**And all their talk about me being dangerous is all just a bunch of lies. Obi-Wan says so. He told me once that I am talented beyond his wildest imagination. **

That I'll never believe

**And that's all I need, to believe they're lying.**

And I want a moment to be real

**And I'll find a moment to break free.**

Wanna touch things I don't feel

**Find a way to do the things I want**

Wanna hold on and feel I belong

**Find happiness with only the friendship of my master. Because after all he already gives me the care that a hundred friends couldn't.**

And how can they say I'll never change?

**The more they tell me to change, the more I'll stay the same**

They're the ones that stay the same

**Just like them**

I'm the one now

**I am the most important now**

'Cause I'm still here

**Because I am the chosen one, and I'm still here. **

I'm the one

**Yes I'm the one that will show them who I really am.**

Cause I'm still here

**Because I always was, and always will be here.**

I'm still here

**Always.**

I'm still here

**I am Anakin Skywalker, and I'm Still Here.**

**So, how was that? I couldn't help but put in a strong Anakin, Obi-Wan bond. I just love that between them =] **

**Review! =]**


End file.
